


In A World Without You

by Neutral03



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Character Death (not major), Depressed Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: After the Reech Invasion and the lost of Wally, Dick is still reeling over the fact that the only person he has ever loved romantically is now dead. And this is how he copes with it in a sense of the word.





	In A World Without You

                   It was over. It was finally over. Months of secrets, lies and betrayal. Of fighting, arguing, and thinking that everything was done for. With all of the stress that has been put on my shoulders sometimes felt unbearable. Through all of the mess that has been the past 6 months of my life there has really been only one source of light for me. And now he’s gone. Wally wanted to kill me at this point I’m pretty sure. i remember the fights that we would get into over the missions. He was concerned about our friend’s lives. He always told me that I was sending Artemis and Kaldur to their deaths by doing this mission. By putting them in the enemies’ hands. I guess he was right in a sense, one little mistake and they were both done for. And that made the stress worse. And thus it fed the guilt that made my stomach into a home for the past year. Losing my brother, almost losing my father, and losing my love in such a short time period is very devastating. 

                Wally never stayed mad at me for long. He knew that most of what he would say to me in the heat of the moment would only make my anxiety worse. I would always see the look in his eyes after our arguments when he had cooled down. The way that he used to silently slip into our bedroom when he thought I was asleep or would be up contemplating rather or not I should just end it all for the good of everyone. Wally was always there to chase away the darkness that encircles the edges of my mind. He always made sure I took my meds, and that I slept a some what decent amount of hours a night. And he was what chased away the nightmares that plagued my sleepless nights. He always made sure that my head was screwed on straight. 

            On the bad nights he would just hold me close to him while I cried and just whispered that he loved me over and over again. And now I can sleep because all that I can think about is Wally and how painful it is to think of him now. In present time I barely sleep or eat, I’m surprised that I’m still functioning at this point. Bruce is really worried about me now. I didn’t shut off as much as when my parents died, or just stopped living like I’m doing now when Jason died. On more than once occasion I have had to be pried away from Wally’s grave stone kicking and screaming. I just can’t go on anymore like I used to. Wally was the only constant in my life these past 5 plus years that was able to keep me grounded in a way that no one else could. And that I’ll always remember about him. it hurts to move on, but I guess I have to. Can’t really get anything done in my life with living in the past. I just hope the hurt will go away one day. Navie I know but in all honesty I know that the pain will lessen, but the ache will never go away. And I will be able to see him disappearing into thin air every time I close my eyes for the rest of my life. And that I will love for ever. 

           No longer will Wally be there to soothe and to chase the nightmares away. All that I have now is Bruce and the rest of my mismatched family. Though I will always love Wally. And do you want to know what the worst part of all of this was? While I was cleaning out his stuff from the apartment for his mom to have some of his things back I found it. A little silver ring in a jewelry bag, and it was engraved with ‘Where you go, I go.” I spent the next two hours balling my eyes out like a baby. I will never have the chance to spend the rest of my life with the man I fell in love with when I was only 13 years old. And the part that he ripped out of my heart when he died can never be replaced. I hope to be able to see him one day. I love you Wally.


End file.
